Yasutora Sado
'Introduction' 'Personality' 'History (Bleach manga)' Yasutora Sado was born in Okinawa, Japan, but was taken to Mexico by his parents at a young age. After their deaths he taken in and adopted at the age of eight by Oscar Joaquín de la Rosa, a man believed to be his grandfather since Sado calls him Abuelo (Grandpa in Spanish). As a child Sado had a very violent temper and frequently used his big size to get what he wanted he also intimidated and hit any other children who annoyed him. Oscar Joaquín tried to teach Sado to be gentle, but was initially unsuccessful. One day thee fathers of the children confronted him seeking to punish him, attacked Sado. Oscar Joaquín stepped in between them, taking Sado's punishment without retaliation. Sado was inspired by this example to become a decent person. 'Five Worlds War: Fairy Tail Campaign' 'Relationships' 'Powers and Abilities' High Spiritual Power: During his training in basic spirit energy control with Kūkaku Shiba, Sado demonstrated intensely strong and high levels of spiritual energy, though the Shiba Clan cannon orb he created was unstable. He commonly uses spiritual energy to augment the strength of his punches. His Reiatsu intimidated an unseated Shinigami into submission. Superhuman Strength: Sado possesses remarkable raw strength for a Human. With little effort, he lifted a steel beam that had fallen on him. He can effortlessly throw another person half a block away with one arm. Sado's bare fists are strong enough to harm a Hollow in battle , and is strong enough to break a telephone pole and swing it like a bat. He effortlessly threw off the Hollow creature helpers of Shrieker. After training in Hueco Mundo, Sado becomes strong enough to effortlessly lift and throw Ichigo into a building, destroying it in the process. Brazo Derecha de Gigante (巨人の右腕 (ブラソ・デレチャ・デ・ヒガンテ), buraso derecha de higante; Spanish and Japanese for "Right Arm of the Giant") (Brazo Derecho del Gigante in the English dub and English manga). Originally it was thought that by encountering the spiritual form of Ichigo Kurosaki constantly, Sado's natural spiritual powers were pulled from the depths of his soul. This power is actually a product of Fullbring. Ever since he came to Hueco Mundo, Sado had felt the power inside him rustling, something he never felt while in Soul Society. The rustling increased the deeper he went into Hueco Mundo, and it was the beating he received from Gantenbainne that caused the rustling to settle down. Upon coming to Hueco Mundo, his power has been happily crying out like it had come home, and through the violent welcome of its brethren had reclaimed its sanity. Sado acknowledges that his power is less like a Shinigami's or Quincy's and more like that of a Hollow. This allowed him to fully tap his powers, which manifests as armor on both arms, instead of just his right. Sado states that when he first used his power, it awoke because of the pride that had been instilled in his heart by Oscar Joaquín de la Rosa, and that the object that acted as the source of his Fullbring was the skin on his arms. Originally, he could only activate this power from his need to protect. Later, during his training under Yoruichi Shihōin, Sado learns to activate his powers at will. * Completed Form: Sado covers his entire right arm in a liquid which then solidifies into a form of armor. The shoulder extension becomes pointed and slightly longer, making it a little bit taller than Sado. The arm maintains its black color, but the magenta becomes slightly lighter, and the design becomes more intricate, while the white is lost altogether. ** El Directo (巨人の一撃 (エル・ディレクト), eru direkuto; Spanish for "The Direct", Japanese for "One Strike of the Giant"): A powerful attack learned upon attaining the second form. The end of the extension on Sado's shoulder opens up and charges up spiritual energy, resembling the flaming exhaust from a car engine. He releases a huge blast of spiritual energy, which he can either use to augment his punches or fire as a concentrated medium to long-range attack. ** El Cohete '''( Spanish for "The Rocket"): A new attack of Chad. '''Brazo Izquierda del Diablo (悪魔の左腕 (ブラソ・イスキエルダ・デル・ディアブロ), buraso isukieruda deru diaburo; Spanish and Japanese for "Left Arm of the Devil") (Brazo Izquierdo del Diablo in the English dub): Obtained during his battle against Gantenbainne, Sado covers his entire left arm the same as his right. The arm is white, with a red stripe running down the length of the center. His fingertips have red diamond shaped marks on them. A spike protrudes from the shoulder. and two more, resembling claws, extend over his chest. This is the offensive power within him. * Enhanced Strength: With his left arm in its true form, Sado stopped and crushed Gantenbainne's most powerful attack. * La Muerte (魔人の一撃 (ラ・ムエルテ), ra muerute; Spanish for "The Death", Japanese for "One Strike of the Demon") (El Muerte in the English manga): A powerful attack, La Muerte is used by his left arm by grasping spiritual power focused on the five fingertips. His fingertips charge in the forms of five disks of crackling spiritual energy, and he forms a fist and punches his opponent. The blow is devastating, and upon contact, a huge skull shape is gouged into the surface behind the target. Those who are struck by it are like sacrifices crucified and offered to the devil. The power can easily defeat a Privaron Espada. 'Trivia' * Chad's Japanese VA is Hiroki Yasumoto, who also voices Elfman Strauss in Fairy Tail and Han and Son Gokū in Naruto. * Chad's first English VA is Marc Worden. His second VA is Jamieson Price. Category:1st Division Category:Fullbringer Category:Alliance Category:Male Category:Bleach (Series) Category:A-Class Fighters Category:1st Fleet Category:Ichigo's Group Category:Ally/Friend of an Act of Order Category:Earth